1987
Events *Callum Logan is born. *5th January - Joanne Jackson is born. *12th January - Alan Bradley returns to Weatherfield to the news of Jenny and Martin Platt's car accident. Alan goes for Martin for letting Jenny drive. *14th January - Audrey Roberts breaks Gail Tilsley's trust and tells Ian Latimer about Gail's pregnancy, as he might be the father. *2nd February - Sarah Louise Tilsley is born. The father, Brian Tilsley, doesn't think Sarah is his daughter, and doesn't visit his wife Gail at Weatherfield General. *4th February - A blood test proves that Ian Latimer is not Sarah Louise Tilsley's father. *9th February - Alan Bradley moves into 7 Coronation Street. *25th February - Mavis Riley resigns from The Kabin in protest at Rita Fairclough and Alan Bradley's attitude to her and Derek Wilton. *9th March - Ken Barlow decides to stand against Alf Roberts in the forthcoming elections. *18th March - Bet Lynch goes into partnership with Alec Gilroy to buy the Rovers. *13th April - Brian Tilsley discovers that his is Sarah Louise's father and not Ian Latimer. *11th May - Deirdre Barlow defeats Alf Roberts in a council election. *13th May - After the stress of losing his election to Deirdre Barlow, Alf Roberts suffers a major heart attack in No.11. *18th May - Alf Roberts is rushed to Weatherfield General after his heart attack. His wife Audrey goes for Deirdre Barlow blaming her for hounding him in their contested election campaign. *27th May - Alec Gilroy and the staff of the Rovers learn that Bet Lynch has left, unable to cope with the recent debt caused from buying the licence. *3rd June - Terry Duckworth leaves Weatherfield with married woman Linda Jackson. Alec Gilroy is made temporary manager of the Rovers so he can mind his investment in Bet Lynch's absence. *8th June - Alec Gilroy moves into the Rovers. *24th June - After splitting up with Liz Turnbull, Brian Tilsley takes his son Nicky and tries to leave Weatherfield without telling his ex-wife Gail. *13th July - After making plans to take Nicky Tilsley permanently to Ireland, Brian relents and brings him home to Gail. The two begin to reconcile. *15th July - Brian and Gail Tilsley are reconciled after a year of each having affairs and a bitter split between the two of them. *21st July - Alex Warner is born. *22nd July - Alan Bradley books a surprise wedding at the Register Office between him and Rita Fairclough. *27th July - Mike Baldwin pressures his wife Susan to have a baby, but she doesn't feel ready. *29th July - Mike Baldwin sacks his own wife Susan for stopping an order leaving the factory to a customer who hadn't paid. *5th August - Alan Bradley takes Rita Fairclough to the Registry Office for what he hopes will be a surprise wedding but she angrily turns him down. *10th August - Alec Gilroy flies out to Torremolinos to find Bet Lynch who has gone there to escape her debts. *12th August - Alec Gilroy finds Bet Lynch working in a bar in Torremolinos and proposes marriage to her. *17th August - The regulars at the Rovers are stunned when Alec Gilroy and Bet Lynch return from Spain and announce their engagement. *19th August - Alec Gilroy is given the tenancy of the Rovers when Cecil Newton hears that he is marrying Bet Lynch. *22nd August - Kylie Turner born. *26th August - Determined not to go back to school, Jenny Bradley skips to France with Martin Platt. *31st August - The residents hold a fete to raise funds for a baby with a serious eye condition, so he can go to America for an operation. *7th September - Ivy Tilsley agrees to go out for the night with Vera Duckworth and meets taxi driver Don Brennan (First appearance of the character). *9th September - Alec Gilroy marries Bet Lynch. *16th September - Alec Gilroy gives Bet the Rovers as a wedding present. *21st September - Tracy Barlow is rushed to hospital and operated on for appendicitis. *23rd September - Xin Chiang born. *6th October - Shona Ramsey is born. *7th October - Jenny Bradley announces that she is going to marry Patrice Podevin, a man she met when she ran away to France. *21st October - Jenny Bradley and French boyfriend Patrice Podevin become engaged. *26th October - Susan Baldwin discovers that she's pregnant. *9th November - Susan Baldwin tells Ken and Deirdre Barlow that she has aborted the child that she and Mike Baldwin are expecting. (In 2001 this was discovered to be a lie and she had secretly given birth to Adam Barlow in Scotland). *11th November - Susan Baldwin leaves Mike Baldwin and returns to Newcastle, their marriage over. *18th November - Hilda Ogden and Joan Lowther are attacked by burglars. *23rd November - Joan Lowther dies from a heart attack caused by the recent burglary. *25th November - Mavis Riley is upset when Derek Wilton decides to return to his estranged wife Angela Hawthorne. *30th November - Eddie Yeats visits Coronation Street for the first time in four years to see his old landlady Hilda Ogden (Final appearance of the character). *21st December - Hilda Ogden agrees to move to Hartington to keep house for Doctor Lowther. *25th December - As she prepares to leave Weatherfield for a new life in the country, Hilda Ogden is treated to a surprise farewell party in the Rovers by her friends and neighbours (Final appearance of the character). See also *Coronation Street in 1987 *Category:1987 episodes External links *1987 at Wikipedia Category:1987